Brighter Morning
by Burningorc
Summary: The sequel to my previous story 'Black Knight.' What happens the morning after? Is it brighter?Thanks to TheDarkOne8703, pureangel86, android181, In this world live all worlds and Sapp. Your reviews encouraged me to post this. As always thanks Krusader


Dr. Tommy Oliver killed the engine and sat in his jeep lost in thought. This was the first time in well over a month that he was early to work. It wasn't a desire to change his ways that got him to work early that day, he hadn't been able to sleep last night, not with her scent still on his sheets. Kira Ford, the current yellow ranger, his student, and the young woman who spent saturday night crying herself to sleep in his arms. Kira, who had been on Tommy's mind ever since. Everything was fine until she hugged him and he froze. _Yeah, great work on that numbskull. _Tommy's mind taunted him.

"Then she bolts, and when I try to talk to her she shuts me out." He shook his head. "I'll never understand women." Grabbing his bag Tommy headed towards the school buildings. In his head he was going over every moment of the night again and trying to make sense out of what happened.

The alarm clock was finally quiet and Kira pulled the blankets tighter around herself and hugged her pillow close. After three minutes of trying she threw the blankets back angrily and headed towards the bathroom with a scowl. _It was only one night. _She seethed at herself. _Why am I so hung up on this? I got into trouble. _She shook her head to dislodge that particular memory before it had a chance to take hold. _I got lost, and he came to my rescue. _Kira felt her cheeks warm when she thought about that. Tommy came racing to her rescue. She was so cold and wet that night he ran her a hot shower. But she could barely stand. W_hen he noticed that he held me the entire time_. Suddenly the shower, just like her bed, seemed to big, seemed to empty without him.

"Dammit girl, it was one night, he was just being nice." Kira growled at herself. Truth was, it didn't matter how many times she told herself that. Every time she thought of the hug she gave him just before leaving his room and how he had stiffened in her arms, her blood ran cold and she felt a lump start to rise in her throat. "Oh Tommy," She whispered sadly, "what did I do wrong?" _You did call him Tommy before he freaked out. _The thought still worried her. Kira rubbed her eyes and turned off the shower. "I guess I'll just pretend like nothing happened." She sighed, rubbing her arm where he had touched her. _He wanted to say something to me, _she thought, _and I just snapped at him._

Conner McKnight stopped suddenly, causing his friend Ethan James to walk right into him.

"Damn Conner what?" Ethan stopped as he looked up and noticed Dr. O. leaning on his desk at the front of the room.

"You see him too?" Conner asked. "I thought I must have been seeing things." He grinned. "I mean the bell only just rung." Ethan grimaced at the attempted joke as they sat down.

"Yeah." He was about to retort when they both saw Kira walk in and take her seat quietly, sparing them only the briefest glance before taking out her books. "Has Kira talked to you yet?" Conner shook his head. "I guess she'll talk when she's ready." The two rangers had agreed not to push their team mate about what had happened on saturday night that caused her to leave the party and end up spending the night at their mentor's.

_She didn't even look at me. _Tommy thought. _Stop being a child, h_e scolded himself. _I'll talk to her after class and we'll work it out. _With that problem solved for the moment Tommy cleared his throat and began the lesson.

"I hope you all had a good weekend." He couldn't help but look at Kira as he said it. He was hoping for a smile or something, anything. She didn't look up. "Well it's monday now and you know what that means," He forced himself to acknowledge the rest of his class. "So if you'll open your books to page twenty-six we'll get started on the mesozoic era."

_A good weekend? _Kira thought, keeping her head down, not trusting herself to look at him as he said that. _I'm not sure if I'd smile or cry, and I don't want him to make me do either right now. _She could feel his eyes on her briefly, she wanted to look deep into them and tell him everything, but then he continued on and the moment passed.While the rest of the class at least half paid attention to the lecture, Kira wrote in her notebook. When the bell finally signalled the end of the lesson she had begun and abandoned half a dozen songs, all of them about him and how he made her feel.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, and remember you do have homework tonight." Students grumbled around her as Tommy said that. "Kira can you hang back a minute please." Kira packed her books away while the class left, when the door closed she took a deep breath and finally forced herself look up at him.

For a moment Tommy Oliver, the man many referred to as the greatest ranger ever, gripped the door handle to force his hand to stop shaking. _Oh come on man, you beat down Goldar how many times? _he thought trying to focus. _And all you have to do it talk to her. _Taking a deep breath he turned around to face her.

"Look Kira, about saturday."

"Dr. O., about saturday." They both started to speak at the same time, then trailed off self-consciously. "Sorry Dr. O. you go ahead." Kira said as she sat down on her desk next to her bag.

_Here it comes, _She thought, _The whole we're just friends and what happened shouldn't have crap. Just don't smile at me, I don't know if I couldn't take your smile right now._ Kiralifted her head to meet his gaze, as he leaned against the desk across from her.

"What happened?" He asked softly. Kira lowered her gaze again, she couldn't stand to see the concern in eyes. "If you want to talk I'm here. I care about you Kira, I just want you to know that." The genuine emotion in his voice was too much. She had wanted to tell him everything is fine. Instead she told him.

"We got to the party and Conner and Ethan went off after these girls while I listened to music and had some drinks." Kira felt her throat start to tighten but she knew she had to get it out while she could. "Anyway, after a while I sort of drifted off." The first tear slid down her cheek in spite of her efforts to hold it back. "And I woke up with some guy kissing me, his hands were all over me." more tears joined the first one. "So I smacked him and ran for it. That's when I called you." Kira just managed to choke the words out with a sob chasing them. She dropped her face to her hands and wept. Kira had almost forgotten Tommy was there, then his arms were around her.

Tommy held her tightly as she poured her grief out. He fought to keep his rage from boiling over. _Some son of a bitch hurt Kira. _He seethed, his vision flashed green and he set his jaw, biting down on the anger. _She needs you now, _He repeated over and over in his mind, _She needs you._ He took a deep breath lightly stroked Kira's back.

"Don't worry, I've got you." He whispered as he held her. After some time she settled down and just leaned against him. "Kira," Tommy began, getting a mumbled response from his now very wet chest. "It's about yesterday," She stiffened, "I'm sorry, you just kind of took me by surprise." He couldn't believe how weak that sounded.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." came the weak reply as Kira stepped back and noticed the large wet patch on Tommy's chest. "And I'm real sorry about that too." She almost felt like laughing at the expression on his faced as he finally noticed it as well. Tommy did laugh.

"One of the upsides of being a science teacher is I can claim I spilt some chemicals." He grinned at Kira, a grin which she found herself returning just as the bell rung.

"Oh man, I just missed English." Tommy chuckled as he grabbed a scrap of paper and jotted something down quickly.

"I did just say I was a teacher right?" He asked as he held it out to her. "think of this as a get out of detention free card." He smiled as she took it, their fingertips brushing for a moment.

"My hero." Kira smiled back.

"Yep, now get, I have a class to teach. But seriously," He caught her hand gently, "If you need to talk just call me ok?"

"Thanks Dr. O. your the best." and before either of them knew what had happened Kira had pressed her lips to his cheek, grabbed her bag and left. Tommy just stood there staring at the door with his fingers against his cheek. In the hallway Kira was leaning against the wall with her fingers on her lips.

All day Kira kept thinking back to that moment. In fact she was doing just that at lunch, completely ignoring Conner and Ethan, when her phone rang.

"Hi honey" Her Mother said from on the other end of the line.

"Hey Mom," Kira replied, "What's up?"

"Well, aunt Nina has had a fall." Kira had only met her great aunt once or twice and searched her memory for some idea of how old she was. She came up empty.

"Is she alright Mom?" This got concerned looks from her friends.

"She'll be alright Sweetie, apparently she has just injured her hip and the doctors want to hang on to her for a day or two just to be safe. She is eighty three after all." Kira knew it was somewhere between seventy and ninety three. "But you know how she is," Kira really didn't, "I'll have to go up there and hold her hand. I should be back by thursday at the latest." While Kira would normally be excited about the prospect of a few days with the house to herself, certain recent events had made her rather a little hesitant. "Now Kira," Her mother's serious tone brought Kira back to the present. "With your dad away on business this means you'll be home by yourself. I'll leave some money on the bench for you, But I want you to promise me you'll make sure all your homework is done and that you will not have any parties."

"I promise mom." Kira sighed.

"And I had better not come home and find the place a mess." The almost playful tone in her voice made Kira smile just as the bell signalled the end of lunch and the beginning of calculus and geography.

"You got it mom. The bell just rung so I have to get moving."

"Ok, I've got to get going too, it's a three hour tip, if I leave soon I should miss rush hour."

"Love you mom." Kira said as she grabbed her bag and glared at Conner, who aborted the grin climbing his face.

"Love you Kira, be good." Kira replied as she grabbed her bag bag and headed towards her class while her friends headed towards the gym for sport.

"She seems to be in a better mood." Ethan said happily as they headed in the opposite direction.

"Yeah?" Conner replied sourly, "Your not the one she was glaring at."

Tommy stopped at the sound of someone calling out to him. _I was almost out of here too. _He sighed as the only reason he liked mondays, getting home early evaporated. and turned around.

"Oh hey Kira, what's up?" he asked, his eyes lingering for the briefest moment on her lips and absent mindedly rubbed his cheek, where those lips had been that morning. _Does he even realise that's where I kissed him this morning._ Kira wondered and quickly focused on his eyes, she found it only a little easier to concentrate.

"Well, my great aunt had a fall today,"

"I hope she's alright." Tommy interrupted, his concern earning him a small grin from Kira.

"She;s fine but the doctors want to keep her overnight. Anyway, my mom has gone up to check on her and since my dad is away with work I'll be home alone." Kira coloured as she realised what she had just said. "So I was thinking we could all get together and watch some movies and eat pizza. You know a whole team bonding thing. I mean we spend a lot of time working together but we never really hang out. Well we do, but your part of the team too." _Oh man I'm rambling now, that's what I get for looking into his eyes._ Kira thought and forced herself to drop her gaze. Then she heard Tommy chuckle.

"That'd be great Kira." He smiled, when she looked up and saw it she returned it gratefully. "Since I'm done for the day I was on my home, so I'll grab a shower and meet you there ok? I'm pretty sure I can remember how to get there."

"Cool, I'll see you there." The bell cut her off mid-word. "And I guess that means I'd better go. Later Dr. O." Kira called as hurried off.

"Can't wait." He waved after her before turning on his heel and walking through the doors and out towards his jeep.

"And so you have to do the family thing, it's cool I understand." Kira said.

"Yeah, I'm real sorry Kira." Conner at least sounded sincere. "Have fun."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye." Kira sighed as she hung up. First Ethan and now Conner as well. _Some team meeting, _She thought, _It's just going to be me and Tommy. Wait a minute. Just us, uh-oh. _Right on cue she heard a car pull into the drive way.

"Man what would Rocky say?" Tommy asked himself as he jumped out of his jeep and grabbed a bag of snacks and soft drink before heading up the driveway. _I'm a teacher, a doctor actually, and I'm hanging out with my students. He'd tell me I need friends my own age. _Tommy thought and shook his head. _Normal folks would have a hard time getting over me having to take off all the time. Plus we're rangers, a team, we fight side by side, we should be friends. _He smiled as he settled that problem in his head and knocked on Kira's front door.

Kira took a deep breath before she opened the door smiled.

"Hey Dr. O., come on in." Kira greeted him, stepping back to let him inside.

"Thanks." Tommy returned the smile as he walked in and dumped his bag next to the movies Kira had picked up. "About that Kira, I've been thinking. When we're out of school, when we're alone, call me Tommy." Kira was closing the door with her back to him when she sighed happily.

"Sorry?" He almost thought he had heard her say something.

"Nothing Dr.O." At Tommy's raised eyebrow she grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," a brief hesitation. _He actually asked me to say his name. _She thought."Tommy." Then it was his turn to grin.

"And now I feel about eight years younger." They both laughed and dropped on to the couch. When they laughter died Kira looked up seriously.

"Dr," She managed to catch herself, "Tommy," he grinned, "Conner and Ethan both called just before you got here. Conner's brother Eric dropped by for a surprise visit and Mac asked Ethan if he wanted to hang out. So uh, looks like the whole thing is a bust. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." She finished looking at her hands in her lap.

Looking at her Tommy knew what was happening with Kira, she didn't want to be alone right now. _And besides, _he thought, _I'm having fun. _With a smile he leaned forward and picked up the stack of dvds.

"So what are we watching?" The look on Kira's face told him he had done the right thing.

"Well I tried to get something for everyone." She took the dvds off him with a huge smile on her face. _A smile that lit up her face, _Tommy thought. A smile that he happily returned. "I got 'Happy Gilmore' for Conner and 'Fifth Element' for Ethan." Kira set those two aside and held up the remaining two dvds. "I got 'Almost Famous' and your stuck with 'Grumpy Old Men'" She giggled at his expression as he snatched the case off her.

"Hey!" Tommy couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not that old." He turned the case over and read the title. "'Days Of Thunder' huh?" he asked, still grinning.

"Well you were the red turbo ranger for a while remember. I mean, did you even watch your video?" They both laughed as they remembered Tommy's indignant tone last time they mentioned the video journal he had made. "Pick a movie," Kira told him, "I'll go grab some drinks."

Kira heard the opening music of her favourite movie as she walked back into the lounge room.

"Ladies first." Tommy smiled as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Why sir, thou art to kind." She returned the smile and they settle back to watch. Neither of them were consciously aware of it, but over the course of the movie they had moved closer together. However when the credits rolled Tommy looked down to see Kira looking up at him with her head resting on his shoulder, and his arm around her.

"Kira" He whispered, his brown eyes gazing into hers.

"Tommy." She breathed, savouring the taste of his name on her tongue. Very slowly he leant down towards her as she reached up for him. Tommy's hand was cupping Kira's cheek as their lips finally met and they melted together.

Tommy groaned as he felt Kira's tongue timidly brush against his, her arms were around his neck and her body was warm against him. She was so light and soft, then she got over her initial trepidation and started to kiss him back passionately, suddenly Tommy found himself on the back-foot. Kira was kissing him as she pressed her body against his. His body noticed and responded. He quickly pulled away. As he watched Kira slowly opened her eyes and brushed her fingertips over her lips with a sigh.

"Wow" she whispered. Beginning to smile slowly, self-consciously at him.

"Kira" The way he said her name while turning away from her caused the smile to falter. "We, I shouldn't have done that." he said softly.

"What?" She asked quietly, hurt and confusion evident in her voice.

"I'm your teacher, It's not right"

"In case you didn't notice, I wasn't exactly fighting you about it." The hurt was giving way to anger, she was not going to let him walk away, not after that kiss, not when they both wanted it. "Or is me and your just using that student teacher crap as an excuse. You know I wouldn't tell anyone. How many people know that we're rangers?" Kira was going to fight him on this.

"Look," Tommy sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I care about you, I really do. That's why I'm stopping. I'm twenty-six years old Kira." Tommy finished quietly. He almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Tommy," Kira gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'd better go," He jumped to his feet and was out the door before Kira realised what was happening. She was left staring at the door as she heard his jeep start up and drive away. She softly touched her lips she could still feel his there, she always would, her first real kiss.

"Tommy."

He fought with himself the whole way home. One side to turn around at every intersection and drive back there kick in the door and take her in his arms and shower her with kisses. Kiss her until their lips were swollen and sore and then start on the rest of her body. He grit his teeth and kept going. Slamming the door as he walked inside, he headed straight to the kitchen and poured the remainder of the red wine from saturday into a glass. _Kind of fitting. _He though to himself as he noticed the flashing light on his answering machine. Tommy hit the button as he sat down at the table.

"Hey Tommy, long time no see." The recorded message began. Tommy felt his mouth go dry.

"Guess your out. Anyway, Jason gave me your number and I thought I'd give you a call. I'll be down Reefside way in the next couple of days, we should catch up. There are some things I really need to talk to you about. My number is 5553-2812. Hope to hear from you soon. Bye." The machine beeped and Tommy drained the glass in front of him then put his head in his hands.

"Kim."


End file.
